


A Gentle Push

by skybluebuttons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Established Relationship, F/M, Infantilism, Mommy!Reader/AB!America, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybluebuttons/pseuds/skybluebuttons
Summary: Another tumblr ficI wrote as a gift for a friend back in the tumblr glory days. Figured I'd port it here as well.♥
Relationships: America/Reader
Kudos: 12





	A Gentle Push

Stretching your arms over your head, you smiled. Class had gotten out early and you were looking forward to starting the weekend, especially since you didn’t have any homework for the first time in what felt like ages.

You took out your cell phone to send your boyfriend a quick text.

_‘Hey! Class gotout early so I was wonderingif I could come over? Missyou. :)’_

He was usually quick to text back, so you were surprised by how long it took to get a reply.

_'sure sounds good’_

You huffed a little at his short response, but figured he was just busy with something. Well, you’d be all too happy to distract him from it.

It wasn’t far to his house, and after walking a few blocks you were ringing his doorbell. The two of you hadn’t been able to see each other much lately since classes kept you so busy, so you were excited to finally spend time with him.

The door opened and he stood there, smiling at you. “Hey (y/n).”

You stepped into the house and quickly closed the gap between you, pressing a kiss to his lips. He brought his arms around you and deepened the kiss, and when you pulled apart you were both grinning like idiots. “Hey Alfred.”

Suddenly he pulled you into a tight hug, resting his forehead on your shoulder. “It’s good to see you.”

You hugged him back, a little worried. You didn’t mind the affection; Alfred had always been openly affectionate toward you and it was one of the many things you loved about him. But this seemed different. He was coming off as fairly clingy, making you wonder if he was alright.

You gently pulled away to look at him closely and you swore you saw him pout a split second before it was gone. Even though he was smiling he looked… really tired. Like he was pretending to be okay. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d seen Alfred do this. Sometimes he just tried to carry too much on his shoulders.

Setting your bag down and closing the front door, you turned back to him. “Alfred, is everything ok?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine! I mean, work kinda sucked today but it’s whatever,” he shrugged.

“What happened? Do you want to talk about it?” You didn’t want to pester him, but you worried that whatever happened at work was weighing on his mind.

“Nah,” he brushed off your concern, only making you worry more. “I’ve just been chillin’ out playing video games trying to get my mind off it. Wanna play with me?”

“Sure,” you said absentmindedly. You were still worried about him. You sat at the end of the couch, glancing at the TV as Alfred unpaused the game and plopped down next to you. “Why don’t we start a game after you find a save point? I don’t want to make you lose any progress.”

“Alright, sounds good,” he replied as he continued whatever mission he was on. You cuddled close to him, even raising an arm to run your hand through his hair, making him shiver. You knew how sensitive his scalp was, and that running your fingers over it was a surefire way to relax him.

Sure enough, his shoulders sagged and he sighed blissfully as he relaxed under your touch. Struck with an idea, you pulled away from Alfred (causing a cute whine from him) and scooted back to your end of the couch.

“Alfred,” you called softly to get his attention. He glanced at you and you patted your lap invitingly. His response was a giant grin before eagerly flopping his head back into your lap and wiggling around to lay down comfortably.

You giggled at his cute antics and resumed stroking his hair. Eventually he paused the game and turned toward you, nuzzling into your belly. Surprised, you laughed at the tickling sensation. He was so cute.

Honestly he seemed more content cuddling you than playing his game. “You don’t seem too interested in video games,” you commented. “Is there something _else_ you’d rather be doing?” Your tone implied sex, since the two of you hadn’t had time for it lately.

His head snapped up, with wide eyes and a blush. “Um… no? I mean! Not that I _don’t_ want to, just, you know, not right now?” He buried his burning face back into your belly. “Sorry,” you heard him mumble.

You tilted your head, a little confused. It was clear he wanted attention, but he didn’t seem to want to initiate anything. After a few more moments of thinking about it, it finally clicked. His bad day, his need for affection, and his general quietness… he needed some little time, but was trying to resist it. Sometimes he did that until he was sure you were okay with him regressing, the sweetheart.

Your tone shifted a bit into Mommy-mode. “Shhh, it’s alright Alfred. Nothing to worry about. It’s just you and Mommy tonight, ok?”

He pulled away slightly and peeked up at you at the mention of 'Mommy.’ He still looked a bit wary. You knew it sometimes took a bit of coaxing to let him know it was ok to be little.

“We can do whatever my baby wants. We can build a Lego fort, or watch Frozen, or color with your stuffies… What do you want to do tonight, baby?”

A dreamy smile spread across his face at the mention of so many little activities. At the question, his smile turned shy and he brought a fist to his mouth. “I dunno,” he mumbled.

You laughed a little, running your fingers through his hair. “Aww, you’re so cute.” Regardless, it was a clear sign he was starting to regress if he wasn’t wanting to make decisions.

He wiggled happily at the compliment, making you think he was finally comfortable in his headspace.

“Alright baby, let’s go get you into your diapers so you can be more comfy," you cooed.

"Not a baby,” Alfred mumbled stubbornly, in an all-too-little voice.

 _'So he’s a toddler today,’_ you noted. Well you knew just how to deal with that. Alfred had admitted more than once to you his guilt over being dependent on you this way, and regardless of how many times you showed him how much you loved having him as your little boy, he still dug his heels in sometimes when you tried to encourage him to regress. Thus, this resulted in him sometimes trying to act like an older little that could still do things on his own, mostly meaning he thought he was too 'big’ for diapers.

“Yes sweetheart, I know. You’re my big boy. But why don’t we go to your bedroom and get you into your jammies, hm? Then you’ll feel better.” He should at least be in a pair of pull ups, regardless of how much he’d say otherwise in this headspace if you so much as mentioned protection of any kind.

“I dun’ wanna,” he said petulantly, turning his attention away from you and toward the screen, despite the fact that his character was simply walking around aimlessly on-screen.

You shook your head and smiled at his cute antics. “I think a certain little boy is being awfully fussy. And we know what happens to fussy little boys, don’t we?”

You saw his blue eyes go wide as they snapped back to you. He let out a cute little gasp a moment before he bolted upright on the couch with a cry of “no Mama!”

But your arms had already snaked around him, fingers beginning their assault on Alfred’s vulnerable tummy. “Tickle monsters just _love_ fussy little boys,” you purred into his ear as he started giggling and struggling against you.

“St-stop, Mama!” he giggled breathlessly. You ignored his cries and continued, working your fingers under his shirt and ticking his soft belly. This only made him laugh and thrash harder, and you smiled, happy to see he was finally relaxing.

Until he suddenly went still.

You stopped tickling him, wondering what happened. You opened your mouth to ask, but suddenly heard an all-too-familiar ’ _tsss_ 'ing noise as Alfred trembled slightly against you.

When it stopped, you rubbed his back comfortingly as he curled into himself, still shaking. Poor thing, you hadn’t realized just how close to the edge he’d been.

“S-sorry Mama,” you heard him murmur between sniffles.

“Hush, baby,” you soothed, “nothing to apologize for.” You gently coaxed him to turn around, leading him to your shoulder to cry on.

He sniffled pathetically against you. “I di'in’t mean to Mommy…” he lisped, obviously worn down into a littler headspace by his accident.

You wrapped him up in your arms, hugging him tight, and kissed his ear gently. “Mommy knows you didn’t, sweetheart. It’s alright; it’s normal for little boys to have accidents. So Mommies can clean up their little boys.”

Alfred pulled away from your shoulder. “B-but Mommy, I’m s'posed ta’-”

A finger placed against his lips silenced any idea of what he thought he was supposed to do. “Shhh. The only thing my boy needs to do is let Mommy take care of him.”

He bit his lip, looking down, and you could clearly see the gears turning in his head, fighting against this and making him doubt.

“Alfred,” those blue eyes looked back to yours, wary. “I love you. No matter what, messes and all. Whether you’re messy from jumping in mud puddles again or from having an accident, I’ll be here to clean you up and cuddle you afterward. Always.”

His lip quivered and he sniffled again, tears running down his cheeks. You raised your hand to take his glasses off before brushing a tear away. As soon as your arms were open, Alfred burrowed against your chest, crying softly.

“I wuv'oo Mommy,” he murmured against you, his words muffled.

You held him tight, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too, sweetie.” You pulled him away from you gently and he looked at you questioningly. “Now let’s go get my sweet little boy cleaned up. Mommy will even add bubbles to your bath.”

“Really? Yay!” Alfred cried, eyes alight in excitement. You couldn’t help but smile, happy to see him in good spirits again.

Standing up, you held his hands and tugged him up from the couch. He squirmed a bit, frowning down at his wet pants, but you tugged him along, trying to keep his mind off of it.

“Come now, sweetheart, you’ll feel better once you’re surrounded by all those bubbles.”

That seemed to perk him up quite a bit, and he was practically leading the way in his excitement.

You smiled, all too happy to take care of your (literally) bouncing baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Little!Alfred was a cutie to write. Despite this just being a short drabble, I hope you enjoyed reading it.♥


End file.
